


To Wolf or Knot To Wolf

by Krysylyn86



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Curiousity, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, experimenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles a question, for some reason he ask Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wolf or Knot To Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm working on chapter 3 of [There and Back Again: A Stiles Adventure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/732549/chapters/1361388) please have the first chapter of a new fic.
> 
> Comments are always welcome. Have a great day!

It started out innocently enough in the beginning. Stiles was doing research and came across a few mentioning’s of knotting. After more research, mainly consisting of porn, Stiles started to wonder what a werewolf knot would look like, or if they even had one. The only way to get a definitive answer would be to ask one of the three werewolves he knew, but which one? Stiles could ask Scott but there are some things you just don’t ask your best friends. Well there is Derek, but being growled at and/or threatened whilst being thrown against walls or other hard surface is a major turn on (and a constant scenario for Stiles’s fantasies) it isn't a viable option. Which just leaves Jackson.

After biology Stiles takes a deep breath and starts following Jackson to the locker room. Once there and with a quick check to make sure they were alone, Stiles flicks the lock on the locker room door. Stiles wiped his sweaty hands on his jean clad thighs and took a calming breath before turning and facing a now half-naked Jackson.

“Jackson, can I ask you a more than likely embarrassing question?” A sigh came from Jackson and he turned around to glare Stiles.

“Even if I say no you are stilling going to ask me, so fine ask me.”

Now that Stiles had a green light to ask about the knot he was to nervous to actual voice it. Staring at a bare-chested Jackson wasn’t helping him out at all, especially when he crossed his arms in annoyance, causing all his muscles to bulge.  
“Well, are you going to ask or not?”

“Umm… yeah. So I was doing some research the other day,” insert Jackson eye roll here, “and I came across something.. well something puzzling. So I know werewolves are dogs,” great Jackson’s growling now, “but from what I’ve come across they supposedly share the trait of having a, um knot. So I was wondering if it’s true. So do you have a knot? Jackson?”

Jackson was just standing there with a stunned expression on his face and a blushing starting to color his cheeks.

“You are asking me? Why not Scott or Derek? Okay, I can see why not Derek, but what about Scott?”

“You think I should’ve asked Scott? Seriously?! No thank you. So I take it that you do have a knot, judging from the way you are trying to get me on a different topic, which won’t work.”

Jackson just stood there, shifting his weight form foot to foot.

“If you aren't going to talk to me then drop trou so I can see.”

“What? No, not happening.” Scandalized Jackson looked anywhere but at Stiles.

“Come on, why not?”

“Because I have to be for it to, you know form or whatever.”

“Okay, then get to thinking of Lydia then because I will pester you until you show me.”

When Jackson made no move to undo his pants Stiles decided to take matters in his own hands, quite literally.

“Look why are you being so difficult, just get your dick out and rub one off. It isn’t to hard for you to understand, right? Or maybe you have stage fright? Just pretend I’m not here.” Stiles sat down on the bench opposite Jackson, making sure he had a good view of Jackson’s crotch.

“I, uh, um, no?”

“Really?” Stiles just sighed and grabbed Jackson by the waist, yanking him close to undo his button and fly on his jeans. Stiles licked his lips, nervous that Jackson would rip his throat out for doing this, but a quick glance at Jackson’s face showed that he wasn't going to be stopped. With the assurance that he wasn't going to die Stiles grabbed Jackson’s jeans and boxers and eased them down to his mid-thigh, letting Jackson’s half-hard dick to spring free.

Stile inspected the cock in front of him, even at half-mast it was impressive, a bead of precum at the tip and a bulge beginning to form at the base. The urge to grab and squeeze the forming knot caused a small whimper to leave Stiles’s mouth. The whimper caused Jackson’s hips to stutter forward, the co-captain’s cock almost slapping Stiles in the face.

“Get a hand on yourself.” Jackson growled at the order but did as he was told, stroking himself till he was fully erect. For being a good little werewolf Stiles decided to reward Jackson by grabbing the knot and squeezing, causing Jackson to buck and moan. With a whine low in his throat, Jackson started to increase his stroking, adding a twist at the end of each upstroke to gather the copious amount of precum now leaking from the tip.

Between the whines and the sight of Jackson jerking off, coupled with weight of the knot in his hand had Stiles own cock filling and pressing against the fly of his jeans uncomfortably. To relieve some of the pressure he slowly undid his jeans, but left himself inside his boxers, in case Jackson would think it to much and decide to quit.

For what felt like hours Stiles sat mesmerized of the sight in front of him, occasionally squeezing Jackson’s knot to receive some chocked off howls. His first clue to Jackson being close to cumming was the further swelling of his knot until Stiles couldn’t even get his hand around it. That was followed by the almost pained whimpers, then came the cum, hot and wet across Stiles’s right cheek and lower chin, and Jackson kept on cumming to the point where it slid down Stiles throat and landed on shirt and hoodie, there was so much Stiles thought he might have to throw both of them away.

When he had finished Jackson leaned forward, Stiles tensed thinking his throat was about to be torn out, but all Jackson did was sniff his spunk on Stiles’s face. Then to the utter surprise of Stiles, Jackson got to his knees between Stiles’s parted legs and mouthed the cock clearly visible through the boxers. By the time Jackson removed the cock from its cloth prison the head was already purple and Stiles let out an appreciative sigh.

Stiles looked down and watched Jackson give his cock of few tentative licks and experimental bobs before engulfing him fully. After a few deep throated bobs Stiles came with a cry, coating Jackson’s throat with his cum. Jackson was in the process of licking Stiles’s cock clean when Stiles finally opened his eyes, pushing at the lacrosse player’s shoulders when the licking became to much.

Jackson quickly stood and pulled on the clothing he had previously discarded. Wiping his mouth to remove any lingering trace of Stiles’s orgasm he turned and said, “You should take a shower, you look like a whore.” With that Jackson made his way out of the locker room, leaving Stiles with drying cum on his face and a feeling that he had started something that was bound to get him into trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my [Tumbler](http://krysylyn86.tumblr.com/).


End file.
